moonshadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Renesmee Cullen
Renesmee was born to Edward and Bella Cullen on September 11, 2006 in Forks, Washington. Early Life Nessie grew up in the small cottage the Cullens built for her parents. She spent most of her time with best friend Jacob Black whom she saw as a big brother figure until the age of seven which is when she reached full maturity. The rest of her time she spent with her loving parents and family. She adores absolutely every person in her life in a different way and they all loved her too. Physical Appearance Renesmee is described as incredibly beautiful, even more so than many vampires. She has bronze curly hair and brown eyes that are just like her mother's were as a human. Renesmee has a slender, tall build like her father. She is the perfect combination of her parents and the perfect mix of human and vampire. Personality Nessie is very kind and gentle with a heavy competitive side. She loves doing arts, crafts and silly things. Nessie prefers to communicate with people through her powers than through words. She finds that words cannot sufficiently express emotions. Nessie has an excellent memory causing her to pick things up quickly, a part of the reason that cheer routines and dance choreography seem to come naturally. Relationships Imprinter Jacob Black Jacob imprinted on Renesmee only minutes after her birth as he was going to destroy her for causing her mother's death, the woman he loved at the time. Renesmee loves Jacob as much as she loves her parents whom she is very close to. Jacob is the one who nicknamed her "Nessie" to her mother's disliking. As a child Jacob will act as a protector and older brother. At age seven Nessie reaches full maturity and her feelings for Jacob change to romantic. Although Jacob returns the feelings, he made an agreement with Edward and Bella to wait until Nessie is 18 to act on his romantic feelings so that Nessie can have as full a childhood as possible. Jacob secretly struggled to keep his desires at bay, especially when Renesmee so obviously wanted him back. His control leads Nessie to believe that he only wanted to be friends. Nessie finds Jacob to be the most perfect guy she's ever met, and she adores all of the men in her life. Jacob can make Nessie laugh at anything and he loves doing so, just so he can hear her lovely bell-like laugh. Seeing him gives her butterflies, and she doesn't go a day without doing so. Nessie loves staring into his chocolate eyes and sharing her thoughts with him. Albeit, Nessie is careful not to show Jake her feelings for him, they sometimes slip out when they are touching and she is not paying attention. Nessie always tries to find a reason to touch Jacob, whether it be ruffling his soft hair, brushing his arm, embracing, or holding his calloused hand, she loves to feel his warmth that closeness brings, no matter how nervous it makes her. Friends Claire Young Claire Franchesca Jolie Chess Eliza Whitehill Elle Seth Clearwater Seth Greyson Uley Grey Family Bella Swan Renesmee is very close to her mom. Their bond first formed during Bella's pregnancy and only grew as Nessie did. She often sees her as more of a cool older sister than mom, telling her everything that goes on in her life, even her friend's drama. Edward Cullen Edward is Renesmee's biological father Rosalie Hale Rosalie absolutely adores Renesmee, seeing her as the child she's always wanted, having loved her the second Bella found out she was pregnant. Nessie sees her as a second mother and often goes to her on boy advice. Jacob is not Rose's favorite person but she loves showing Nessie how to be sexy so Jake will see her as a woman, and teaching her about cars to impress him. Alice Cullen Nessie thinks of Alice as the fashion and party queen. Nessie loves Alice's bubbly personality, her excitement rubbing off on Nessie whenever they are together. Alice and Rose buy all of Nessie's clothes. Alice even picks out her outfit every morning and places it on her bed. Carlisle Cullen Carlisle Esme Cullen Esme Charlie Swan Charlie Emmett Cullen Emmett Jasper Cullen Jasper Gallery 10513770_1591364757814038_235508927_n.jpg 343ca89359f77e2ab2133e0f773cc968.jpg c8bdb2c133a7476eec844fcc9a4014ef.jpg|"Jake will love it!" "Yeah but Claire it's like a baby one piece" -Taken by Claire 16444yyujmid100954bridget_39856.jpg large-1.jpg|Tribal braids f51842e1af34d2701aef29b3c1369f08.jpg tumblr_nhcvnoMh161sq5rugo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nm6xkx6IJK1tlmbsuo2_500.png tumblr_ngtrj30s3O1tv6mmco1_1280.jpg tumblr_nm6xkx6IJK1tlmbsuo1_500.png tumblr_nrx347YfyG1tlmbsuo1_500.png|Bonfire beach party outfit? 4f71890f866937831a771d6e2d637ffd.jpg|Hide-and-go-seek: "Are they coming?" -Taken by Claire, lying in the grass in front of her. tumblr_nqsjw9sxLp1tlmbsuo1_400.gif|So much for no rain lol 4dae6cf992cf63176a5eff10424d2bc0.jpg 6BA.jpg|"Give me a sexy look Ness, okay perfect, that dog won't know what hit him." - Taken by Rose 28bb8b4ce2b5d8fc88ef1d0d6775dc51.jpg 968full-bridget-satterlee.jpg 7688b3f0dfe3e25beeec6ac0397712c0.jpg 14633vdivmid100954img_6137.jpg 16444yyujmid100954bridget_39929.jpg 1449143x82mid100954aeo_bridget_16.jpg IMG_0099.jpg|"Tell me I'm cute Jacob." "Adorable." -Taken by Jake IMG_3547-319x479.jpg|"Mmm strawberries! My favorite!" -Taken by Bella DSC_0501.jpg|"Yummy coconut popsicle!" -Taken by a drooling Jacob DAY_02_EV_BRIDGET_JAKE-0481_V2.jpg|Fishing with Granpa Charlie post-91304-0-33840700-1430131535.jpg|"Momma and me picked out my outfit." "I can tell sweetheart." -Taken by a concerned Alice 1146114u2vmid100954aeo_bridget_14.jpg|"Jacob come sit with me." "Gimme a smile Miss Grumpy-pants." -Taken by Jake Cullen Renesmee